A Candle's Miracle
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: The Ghost of Christmas Unfulfilled has a little present to give Steve. Perhaps this Christmas Miracle will be not just for one, but for two. One Shot of Fluff!


I loved Arthur Christmas so much that when it came out I bought it right away. This is the result. I'm just playing in this world. INSANITY IS MINE :D

"What is that Peter?"

"It appears to be a child sir."

"Yes I can _see_ that it's a child. What is it doing _here_?"

"It seems to be a present sir…For you."

"Send it back."

"But…Sir…"

"_What_ Peter?"

The elf didn't need to respond because Steve became aware of a tugging that was taking place on his uniform. He frowned but felt a little squirm of guilt with those big green eyes looking up at him. He wondered if the child was old enough to understand what they were saying. Children…were not his strong point.

Shaking his head Steve gathered himself and rubbed his temple "Give it some milk and cookies and send it on its way." When there was no immediate chipper response from Peter Steve turned, frowned, and narrowed his eyes. The elf seemed to be frozen in mid action.

"Forgive me but the cretin was annoying and we have much to talk about…privately." A droll voice said from behind him.

The man who had so suddenly appeared behind him had certainly _not_ been there a moment ago. He was tall, dressed in black robes that made his pale skin stand out in contrast and his lanky black hair framed his expression with severe stark lines.

Steve looked over the stranger and straightened his spine. His military like uniform wasn't just for show after all. "I don't know how you got here but I'm going to ask you to leave and take that child with you."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. The child, his name is Harry Potter in case you were interested. Has nowhere else to go. He was brought here for a Christmas Miracle."

The boy, Harry apparently, was looking up at Steve and for the first time the heir to the North Pole noticed a few things. The child was far quieter than he knew children were supposed to be, he seemed a bit small and pale, his clothes didn't look in very good shape either. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and asked "Who are you exactly? And _why_ does he have nowhere else to go? Why does he have to be _here_? With _me_?"

Severus sneered at what was apparently this child's only hope of survival. Surely anyone would have been better? "I am the Ghost of Christmas Unfulfilled." Taking pity on the poor boy Severus reached forward and covered his ears "This child's parents died a few years ago and has since been sent to his less than kind relatives. This year they have locked him out of the house on Christmas Eve. I believe you might be familiar with the _Matchstick Girl_ story? His fate will be the same as hers if I must take him back."

He released his hold on the child's ears and looked up at him. "This child needs a miracle, which I believe your family is in the business of supplying. The choice is yours."

"Fine."

Harry decided that he really liked the Santas. Mrs. Clause had given him a really warm sweater to wear and let him eat as much as he wanted. Grand Santa told really funny stories and Arthur played games with him. _Santa himself _even gave Harry a Christmas present! But his favorite was Steve. He was always very busy and seemed to be very serious. But he was still his favorite. He watched as Steve left to go work some more. He wondered how he could thank him when he looked down at the paper and crayons Santa had given him. He would make Steve a Christmas present!

Bent over his desk Steve was working on a new piece of technology that was going to change their missions _forever_. He smiled fondly down at the design; he was going to call this the HOHO. He thought that was very clever. He scowled when his peace was disturbed by a timid knock. If it was Peter again he swore he was going to give him an impossible mission to complete just to get some space from the elf.

Opening the door he was relieved to see that it wasn't Peter waiting for him. However it was the child that Ghost had brought him. Harvey? Harold? Harry… That was it. He appeared to be hiding something behind his back and was fidgeting nervously. "What is it Harry? I'm in the middle of something important."

The look Harry gave him made him pause for a moment. Those bright green eyes widening at his words. How often had his father said something similar to him? _"I'm very sorry Steven could you show me your picture later? I've got important business to attend to." _

There was no way around it "It's alright Harry, what did you want?"

Harry had been afraid that he had made Steve mad; he was relieved when he encouraged him. "I-I drew a picture…for you. 'Cause you're my favorite!" Harry held out the picture he had spent an hour drawing. He had wanted it to be perfect for Steve.

Looking down at the drawing it took Steve a minute to figure out what it was. It was him…Dressed as Santa with wings holding what appeared to be a little drawing of Harry, taking him to somewhere warm and bright. He was silent as he looked it over and then swallowed when there was a welling of emotion inside him. "Harry…This is a very good drawing…" He peeked over the paper and saw the look of absolute joy on Harry's face. He had just said he liked the drawing…He scratched the back of his neck and looked back at his desk "Would you like to see what I'm working on? It's going to revolutionize our communications here at the North Pole."

Severus was watching from under a cloak of invisibility and carefully studied the exchange between the two. A small smile curved his lips; it seemed that The Ghost of Christmas Hope knew what he was doing after all. He had thought that he was starting to be addled from all the lemon drops he ate. Now he could go home and rest…or perhaps pay a personal visit to the Ghost of Christmas Mischief.

Taking one last look he decided that this was indeed a Christmas Miracle.

Thank you for reading! Just a little bit of fluff but I hope you liked it!


End file.
